The present invention relates to electrical device adapters.
Adapters are utilized for connecting various electrical devices to sockets such as the common threaded socket utilized with ordinary incandescent light bulbs. One type of adapter is arranged to connect a fluorescent bulb to the socket in place of the incandescent bulb. The fluorescent bulb must be electrically connected to a transformer, also referred to as a "ballast", for proper operation. Therefore, adapters for fluorescent bulbs ordinarily incorporate the ballast and associated circuitry. These adapters typically have a housing and socket connection means at one end of the housing including a generally cylindrical male threaded collar and a central terminal similar to those found on an ordinaly light bulb. Lamp connection means are provided at the other end of the housing for engaging the fluorescent bulb. The ballast and associated circuitry is disposed within the housing. Therefore, a lamp socket as typically utilized for an incandescent bulb can be converted to receive a fluorescent bulb merely by screwing the adapter into the socket. Adapters of this nature have been available heretofore from Eastrock Technology, Inc. of Edison, N.J. These adapters have been widely utilized, particularly in institutional applications such as hotels, schools and the like. They allow the user to enjoy the increased lighting efficiency and energy savings afforded by fluorescent lighting without the expense of rewiring to install fluorescent fixtures in place of incandescent fixtures.
However, adapters of this type necessarily incorporate circuit elements, such as the transformer or ballast, which have appreciable value. Although the adapters are inexpensive enough that their cost is outweighed by the long-term savings in energy costs, the adapters are nontheless far more expensive than the ordinary light bulbs which they replace. Because these adapters fit any standard light bulb socket, they can be utilized in the home as well. Also, because the adapter typically is secured to the bulb socket only by threaded engagement with the bulb socket, the adapter can be removed just as easily as it can be installed. Theft of the adapters has become an appreciable problem. Such theft, and the possibility thereof, have deterred some users from employing adapters of this type. Similar problems have been encountered with other electrical device adapters, particularly those having relatively expensive circuit elements such as transformers.